Someone Watching Over Me
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Torrie Wilson faces the uttermost betrayal, she finds herself turn to someone she knew she can always rely on, wwe superstar John Cena.From his strength, voice of reason Torrie learns that life always has twists and turns, he shows her she can be stronger


Hey Everyone! I want to thank everyone for all the greetings I had a great birthday so thank you. I have a present for all my reviewers; I had this idea when I was listening to "Someone Watching Over Me" by Hilary Duff for the...100 time lol and then I read something on Torrie's MySpace, it really touched me so an idea came in my head and I promise this is a one shot! I know I always say that but this time I will keep to my word..this time lol :D

I had a cross between "Someone watching over me" and "With every Heartbeat" so I'm gonna try and use both but we'll see how we go lol. Happy reading and bye, bye x

Title: Someone Watching Over Me

Plot: When Torrie Wilson faces the uttermost betrayal, she finds herself turn to someone she knew she can always rely on, wwe superstar John Cena. From his strength, voice of reason Torrie learns that life always has twists and turns but Cena shows her that if you believe in something so strong, even when the darkness falls you will learn you are better and stronger than ever make the light shine in victory.

The former WWE Diva, the beautiful Torrie Wilson lowered her head while she stared at her reflection in the near river where she stood. She sighed with a heavy heart when closed her eyes and single tear rolled down from her eyes while she stood alone, completely alone on a dark, windy Sunday Night. She didn't care about the time, has it passed, didn't care what date right now the blonde beauty didn't care about anything.

She had lost all her faith the moment she witnessed and felt a dragger of betrayal pierce her right through her loving, open heart, the way she wanted to be, proud of who she is, and who she's gonna be but now she just didn't know what's the difference right or wrong.

She prided herself into how strong, loving and open she is and never intentionally wouldn't hurt anyone, through the Blonde's life she had people close to her hurt her in ways she wouldn't even inflict on her worst enemy, because Torrie isn't that kind of person. Kind, caring, affectionate, able to listen and help, sweet and considerate it was her gift to help people but also it was her curse when others hurt her, she tries to show it didn't hurt her but at night she's always the one that has tears running down her eyes wondering why and what is wrong with her? Why would anyone want to hurt her in those kinds of ways?

Her husband Peter Grunner, 5 years of marriage of memories, laughs until again fate turned the tide and next thing divorce when Torrie caught him cheating again with her best friend Kim. Everyone Torrie had let in, all the relationships they were just meaningless. They all ended the same and every time Torrie lost faith in love and heroes

She didn't have any direction in life, nothing everything felt so hard and cold. And everything she touches, everyone she lets in willing, giving her love, trust and honesty had faded away into nothing but hatred, deceit and most of all betrayal. Everyone she tries to hold onto, so tightly ends up hurting her with horrific consequences. Torrie couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her, make her succumb to tears 

and then break down but every time she suffered a setback, felt the darkness descend on her she still found ways to stand up, find the light, shining her the important ray of light. Showing that no matter what, how hard it gets she would always find a way to make the sun shine once again, with her able to smile feeling again she had accomplished what she wanted to do and that is to survive.

Up to now, Torrie thought she had the ability to be fine, that she's stronger but when she opened the door, and saw the betrayal with her own two eyes. Her heart broke, her strength weakened when someone she thought that loved her, someone that she gave her heart, mind and body and soul too.

All the memories flashed through her head like a roundabout going at full speed and then she felt the tears when she saw her boyfriend Nick Mitchell with someone she thought was her friend. Someone she shared tears, laughs, drama, and secrets with had stabbed in her the back when she cheated with Torrie's boyfriend, makes matters worse than they already are.

Torrie also found out that Nick had been helping Mickie with her up rising store, following in Torrie's footsteps and that just tore Torrie apart from inside to the outside.

When the tears, pain started to reflect from her green eyes because not only had he cheated behind her back he also put the only thing she had still going on in her life since her departure from the WWE he had jeopardised everything they planned together, it meant nothing now! Everything they did, planned for the future all the love, care, trust, honesty had revolved into nothing but hate, lies, betrayal and most of all for the Boise Belle Heartbreak.

Being a wonderful young lady, Torrie always believed when someone hurt her, that they must have a reason but with Nick, she searched, and searched for an answer for one glimmer of hope but in the end she shred more tears and fell when she came to reality that's no reason at all and that broke her heart a little bit more but still in time, it would get better, better in time is exactly what Torrie believed in.

The Boise Belle inhaled a breath before she opened her red eyes from all tears she had cried tonight; she continued to stare at her reflection in the water, could still see a little light reflecting on the water, can be related to her hope and to her belief that she can still make it alright and not break down.

Torrie stood on the bank, she dropped a stone into the misty water seeing her reflection break in the ripple when she threw the stone in signalling more way than one that inside she's a broken drowning lost woman trying to make it through the rain!. Torrie sighed seeing her wavy reflection staring back at her, like seeing through her good hearted soul and wondered if she can still be who she wants to be.

Her hair started to blow little off her shoulders cause of the rapid of the winds from the night sky; she closed her eyes while a single tear fell down from her eyes when everything in her life, all she could feel and see is darkness, standing in the dark on her own. Alone in the darkness just scared Torrie; she didn't know where to turn too. She put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out her silver IPod

Torrie scrolled down and listened to "Someone Watching Over Me" when she tucked her hair behind her right ear she found herself standing on her own, and make matters worse it started to rain. Normally Torrie would care, but for right now she didn't. She continued to stand and just listen to the song, hoped it gives her strength, faith, most of all able to carry on.

"**I found myself today **

**Oh, I found myself and ran away" **

Torrie closed her eyelids, and the flashback of her opening the door seeing Mickie James and Nick together going behind her back, leaving the poor diva in dark again. She found herself, she found her life and then she ran away when she saw it taken away from her.

"_Oh my god!" Torrie muttered with tears when she stood up the door of her's and Nick's hotel room_

_Nick turned around, Mickie stepped back from him they both saw the pain on Torrie's face "Torrie...it's not what it looks like?"_

"_Tell her Nick, she deserves right to know?" Torrie listened hearing her heart thump faster; she slowly turned to her boyfriend_

"_Tell me what?" _

"_I...I'm so sorry Torrie, I just...didn't know how to tell you" Torrie felt more tears built up when she stared at him _

"_He's been helping me Torrie, with my clothing store...we're sorry...but he's my partner now" Mickie said plainly_

_Torrie stared, feeling her legs turn to jelly she wanted right now to fall to the floor, fall to pieces but she knew she couldn't. Not for them, not for what they done to her, she wouldn't give them satisfaction. _

"_Torrie, listen I never meant to...hurt you" _

_Torrie snapped her head around to him, and wiped her tears "He's welcome to you, stay away I hate you! BOTH OF YOU!" Torrie screamed, she ran out of the room and down the corridor. She had no clue where she was running too, in middle of no one but she had to get of there, she had to leave and then she can learn to heal from the pain. _

Torrie breathed in heavily trying her hardest to fight the tears, while her eyelids opened she still felt the rain, she still felt cold and most of all she still felt the darkness "I can be strong! Come on Torrie you can, you won't give up, you won't break down...come on you can't...you have to be strong, believe in yourself, believe in what's in your heart...don't give in, don't let go, you can do it, I'll be fine...all this time, all the tears, all this pain time will heal it...and I will be fine without him"

"You can, don't ever...lose you trust in people...I vowed I wouldn't on my MySpace...I made a few hours ago...you do have someone, you do, think come on stay strong! He's there watching over me, come just hold on" she willed herself, but the heartbreak made her fall to pieces

"No I can't, I just can't..." Torrie shook her head, she fell to her knees and cried and cried as the rain poured down on her.

Torrie brushed her blonde hair back as she continued to cry with tears running down her eyes, her breathing hard and with her hand around her mouth she just didn't know what to do but cry, she tried, and tried to be strong.

Normally she is but now she had no strength, she was sick and tired of always fighting to be okay, also have to shudder when something goes wrong, to cry more tears she truly had no one she heard her cell beeping, from her pain she grabbed her phone and saw "Kelly" on the caller ID with a sob she threw it into the river. She didn't mean too but for right now she didn't regretted it from the state she's in; it was understandable what she did even though it was one of her good friends.

Torrie continued to listen to the song; the lyrics really related how Torrie felt right now, all alone, with no direction not knowing what to do? it didn't used to be like this, Torrie used to always have one person she could rely on but with her retirement, she and John Cena didn't see each other as much but he was the one that she would always turn to, always run to because she knew he would help her, be her voice of reason be her light, her guiding light.

Her Hero that always be there to save her in any kind of situation, she had made such a strong relationship with John Cena, she was definitely always proud and breathless in what he does just makes her heart flutter. Torrie knew in that moment butterflies don't lie. But for right now that light had faded away, as weeks, it breaks her heart it had turned into months.

**_But something pulled me back_**

**_A voice of reason, I forgot I had_**

**_All I know is you're not here to say_**

**_What you always used to say_**

**_But it's written in the sky tonight_**

Torrie lowered her head, closing her eyes more tears spilled out when she felt the breeze rapidly hit her on the face and through her blonde hair. She opened her eyes, and she didn't hear anything, no voice, felt no presence she was completely alone. Torrie turned to her side, normally she would see John, the moment she cried but no one was with her he's not there at all.

Torrie did mention John in her MySpace page, she didn't see his name knowing that would definitely make the media, internet go into buzz surrounding Torrie Wilson & John Cena. She didn't need that, the Belle knew John didn't need it either but all she wanted was to see him, and the one she classed as the "Amazing Person" he truly was, truly amazing. She love, honour and respect he gave Torrie something she never really found before.

He always finds way to make her laugh and smile in any kind of situation. He had million ways to make her smile and laugh, she knew with him she wasn't ever gonna be alone if he's around, even now she could feel him, but it felt too far for her reach, out of her reach so close but at the same time far away.

Torrie always had the sense to hide, finding somewhere she belong and then John came along and she knew exactly where she belonged, he shown her she has to be proud of herself, always believe in what she believes in.

She turned back; more tears fell like never ending water fall. No matter what she did they still fell, when she felt completely alone she felt something in an instance, when she heard her name being called.

"Torrie, Oh god, are you okay?" John Cena spoke seeing Torrie on the floor in the rain, he had seen something when he and Randy Orton, Paul Levesque and HBK were all at restaurant. John had spotted a blonde haired woman, and then he watched her break down to the floor so he went over to see if she's okay.

"Torrie, what's wrong? Why are you out here by yourself?" John asked Torrie

Torrie closed her eyes and let John pick her up from the floor "Thinking, I can't believe it how can he do this to me? John I didn't even do anything...he said he loved me...but that was all a lie, everything he said...it was nothing but a big fat lie!" Torrie screamed heartbroken

John stared at Torrie, he saw the state she was in. Instead of talking, he decided to put his arm around her knowing she needed someone to hold instead to talk too, she needed strength, comfort, warmth, and feel safe that she's not alone anymore.

Torrie cried even more on John's chest, while she held unto him tightly; he's the only thing that is stopping Torrie from breaking down to the floor again. She started to calm down, when she heard John's heartbeat, feeling his fire in his embrace he was giving Torrie exactly what she needed, someone to hold unto, lean on when times get rough.

John continued to hold a distraught, heartbroken Torrie Wilson in his arms, he didn't have a clue exactly what had been made her upset but it continued to just hold her, until she was ready to talk, and he would listen being the good friend he always been to her.

"So ready now to talk now?" John asked while he and Torrie sat on the river bank

Torrie laughed a little, as she wiped her tears "Yeah...I guess so...wait where did you come from?"

"Across the street, I saw you I wanted to see you if you're ok, and show you I still care and you know still exist..." John spoke

Torrie's lips parted in a small smile while she wiped underneath her eyes while she stared at John, she was feeling better already, stronger when she saw his ocean blue eyes staring at her

"I know you do John, I don't know where to start...It's all mixed up and I'm still in shock" Torrie spoke to John

John nodded and leaned back on the river bank, being careful of his balance so he doesn't fall off "Well start wherever you want, normally you always give me riddles and then I work them out...it's our tradition Tor" John grinned at Torrie, she laughed while she just had the urge to cry but somehow with John, she believed she can fight them and stop the tears from falling.

"Well make the story short, me and Nick are over...he cheated and backstabbed me right in the back...Big "Ole" knife right in me"

"Oh he did, did he?" John asked annoyed already, he hated when he saw pain reflect in Torrie's eyes it just made his blood rise. When someone hurt a person close to him, he gets mad because that's the kind of guy he is

"Yep, believe I felt the blade right through me...hence the crying" Torrie spoke

"Right..." John got off the river bank; Torrie perked her head up and stared at John

"Where are you going?"

"To punch the loser's face in," John simply said, Proud smile rose in Torrie also revenge after what had he did to her, payback was sweet she felt blessed that John still was gonna stand up, and defend her after all those years of friendship, taking it through good times, seeing through the bad times...all the ups and downs, good and bad, in betweens he still shown Torrie in a few words that he's truly still there for her.

She did think their friendship had faded, but it didn't still going strong. She continued to smile a little, with "Revenge is sweet" grin on her face but then she remembered "Always have consequences retribution does, so she got off the bank and stopped John and put her hands against John's black top

"Say Tor, where is he?" John asked

"Hold fire John, he's not worth it...seriously not for you getting into trouble"

"Trouble? No I would be doing this world favour if I banged up that arrogant piece of scum after what he did to you..." John told standing up for Torrie, with a hell of pride behind him

"Yeah John, exactly...revenge is never the answer...you play with fire, and fire all you get a bigger fire...so it's not a good idea" Torrie answered

There's nothing more Torrie wouldn't want is for John to hurt Nick, for the punishment the pain he had Torrie feel, all the tears, all the pain that mean something to her but she knew it would have consequences and she didn't want John to suffer for what happened. She knew it was the right thing to do when she stopped John from beating Nick.

"So you don't want me to teach him a lesson in respect Torrie Wilson...then?" John asked

Torrie grinned "No, he's not worth your energy or time and he's probably playing with..His new toy"

"New Toy?"

"Yeah...not only did he cheat on me with Mickie James," Cena looked up at her, with a shock expression across his face "But he told her everything about my store, he helped her start hers...so he makes me feel I'm a second away from falling and breaking down" Torrie concluded, John just stared at her after he heard something he didn't even want to know

"Mickie and Nick?"

"Yeah" Torrie nodded

"Oh that's just great, she's cheated on me as well..."

"Yeah... wait what?" Torrie asked turning to John

"I'm going out with Mickie, at least I was I guess...now not anymore that bitch!" John snapped

"I didn't know John, I'm sorry...I guess we're in the same situation...perfect, if you want to talk?" Torrie asked, she had so much hatred for Mickie first she takes John, and use him and then dump him and then she took Nick? Wasn't John enough for Mickie, obviously not! Mickie took someone Torrie really cared for, and played him like a toy.

"No it's alright, it wasn't really going anywhere anyways she just used me for her career so that's fine" John spoke to Torrie "What's the odds huh? My girlfriend cheats with you boyfriend...wow"

"Exactly it doesn't matter anymore, memories I guess it didn't mean anything to him, all a lie, all fake, story of my life that is I find something some kind of happiness and then my heart gets ripped out...I always let someone in, give them my trust and then the next thing I know I've fallen again..."

"Torrie, don't worry it's his loss seriously Mickie is boring, has no personality she's nothing compared to you..." John told as he tried to comfort Torrie.

The Blonde beauty bit her lip gently while she stared at John "You know, I always try to remember, always believe that whatever fate throws at you I always used to think it's because you can handle it, because that's what I do always try to stay strong" Torrie confessed

"And you are doing a great job Torrie, you are the strongest woman I ever met, the things you have been through and you still here, able to smile, laugh shows just how strong you are" John said

"Exactly I always thought that no matter what, no matter situation I can always be strong, always be able to fight any odds, hear the voice of reason telling me what's real, what's right...what I am supposed to do so I can be proud of the woman I am"

"You should be Torrie,"

Torrie nodded "The thing is I always make mistakes, I let the wrong people in my heart, I go around with a open, willing heart and then what do I always find...my heart being broken when I catch the lies, and deceit and then all the happiness that light I always felt begins to fade and then I'm standing in the dark with no one to help me, all I know, all I can do is just cry you know why? Because I make bad choices, I always make bad decisions" Torrie said as her eyes began to fill up with tears her words kept stumbling

"No you don't, you're so good, willing at heart that people sometimes take that for granted" John spoke

"You know whatever happens, I always vow to myself that I would never stop trusting people, because that's not me I don't like to shut up my heart, and feel low and hollow because I can't trust anyone else...I just don't want to be that kind of person that's bitter, and that holds grudges you know?" Torrie confessed from her heart

"Yeah, and I also know that you're not ever going to be one of those people, because I know you have a heart of gold and I also know you want to believe in trust" John spoke

"Yeah I do,"

John grinned pushing Torrie's blonde hair back on her shoulders "I know that because you are a great young lady Torrie Wilson, has heart of gold"

Torrie smiled at his sweet comment but continued to pour her heart out "I know the pain I'm feeling now is hurtful but it will heal John! it will, time will heal it, always does I know it will all get better in time because life turns around...and I know there's something out there for me," Torrie said

"There is Torrie, maybe closer than you think...that's what I always liked you because you show the talent, the ability to stay strong to know your own mind,"

"No matter what, even if he doesn't ever apologise I'll still forgive him, because time moves on life moves on, I'll still forgive him and Mickie because It's better than suffering from the bitterness feeling so weak, fragile, feeling so much hate inside me I just don't want that" Torrie spoke

"That makes you a wonderful person, inside and outside but it's also a curse because you are so naive at heart, because you have a heart of gold some people just like to break that, and watch you fall"

"Which I'll never do, I'll always stay strong" Torrie said, a fake smile went across her face staring at John.

"Exactly,"

Torrie nodded lowering her head when she felt the tears behind her eyes again "Only I don't want to feel like this anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be the woman that always have to remain strong, hold unto her faith, always fight the darkness, always finding that bit of happiness I don't want to live on risk, fear, chances I just want real love, I just want something I can lean on that won't disappear and leave me!" Torrie cried as the rain poured down even more on her and John

"Torrie,"

"I just don't want it anymore John, I don't want to feel so flipping on a edge of a broken heart, I don't want to always to find myself standing in the dark and always believing in something...I used to say it makes me stronger but it doesn't...because now I just don't have anymore strength to stay strong"

"Torrie, it's ok I told you it's going to alright," John tried to assure Torrie

"How? I'm tired of the games; I'm tired of living on the edge my whole life why do I always have to fight to be okay why? Why do people hate me so much?" Torrie screamed in tears

"Tor, people don't hate you I don't! You have a lot of people that care deeply for you, friends and family...sweetie life always changes, it could be for the better or worse yes it could go all wrong but if you believe in something so strongly it makes you a stronger person because you know what you went through was worth it because you overcame it all and became the better person" John said

"But why does Life always have to be game? Why does it always have to be so unknown?" Torrie asked while she wiped her tears

"Because if it wasn't Torrie, then you wouldn't be living your life. Life there's twists and turns and risks for everyone because that's life, it always turns around you just have to make the best of it because you don't get a second chance"

"Yeah, I know life always changes...one minute I'm WWE diva and the next...my career is over...depressing" Torrie uttered

"See that's life, it changes one door closes another one opens"

"Yeah I didn't even accomplish I wanted, I didn't become women's champion, and now I found out that Diva Championship was supposed to be mine...wow I have the best luck" Torrie laughed softly before she started to cry again

"Tor, you don't need some title to tell you how great you were...are, so a champion isn't made because you won a title, it's made from the desire and passion in that person that's what you desired, the fans love and respected you so you're a champion at heart Torrie...and the whole title thing WWE's fault cause they are blind and stupid...I mean Mike Admale is the Raw GM...See how that turns out"

Torrie laughed a little, she managed a smile staring at John. The things he was saying just made her feel even stronger; made the desire within her heart rise "You're the one Torrie,"

Torrie shook her head with tears scared of what's life gonna throw at her again, another hardball "I don't want to be the one; I don't want to live like this anymore John."

John stared at her "Torrie, you see rain stops...no matter how hard it gets it always stops" Torrie looked up and noticed the rain had passed before she stared back at John.

"Everything always happens for a reason rain is great affect because it does stop, but I want to get across to you is...whatever happens you will have someone to there for you, to watch over you" John spoke to Torrie

Torrie nodded slowly "I want to believe you, I want to believe I won't give up, break down because like you said life does turn around, I can be strong...but when I'm standing in the dark I just don't know how to be strong anymore"

"Torrie you will always have someone to be there you, a lot of people love you...you love for the fans shows that you still contact them and they still show you still care about them, Mickie doesn't she don't even have a MySpace...at least I don't think so...but she will never be as kind, considerate and loyal as you are" John said

"I guess...All that matters is what is my heart" John nodded and grinned at Torrie

"Yeah, Tor it doesn't matter what people say, doesn't matter how long it takes you will make it through, if you just hold unto what you believe in, believe in yourself, be true to yourself then you'll be fine when you follow your heart because then you will see just how strong you really are"

Torrie nodded and leaned on John's shoulder "Thanks John, you made a hell of a lot of sense,"

"Yeah aren't I always?" John joked, Torrie tugged on his arm before laughing with John

"Yeah you are, strangely enough completely full of surprise you are John Cena, but thank you once again"

"Well I always said I'd never let you down, so I'll be that person to watch over you, and him up there, anyways God wouldn't throw things at you if he didn't know you couldn't handle it"

"Yeah, how come you know exactly what to say?" Torrie asked John smiling while her heartbreak started to really heal

"Actually I made that all up as I went along, so if it didn't make sense then sorry...but anyways years of experience" John said

"Ok and John it did make sense, you always know the right things to say I know that life is full of surprises never know what to expect, you just make the best you can of it because it changes, sooner than you know changes so I'll be strong believing what I know I am...Being proud of who I am...even if it goes wrong I know I can always have someone to lean on and turn too" Torrie said as she smiled at John

"Yeah, if you just did that...then you know we would have saved getting soaked" John said

"Yeah true, to be most honest I didn't think of that, since I had just had the person I gave my heart and soul too, I turn around and he shoves a knife in my back just blew my focus off"

"Well for next time then," John reasoned, Torrie smiled brightly feeling back to her normal self and leaned unto John as they sat on the river bank together

"Can I ask a question?" John asked

"Yeah sure,"

"I read a bit of your MySpace...update...before I came here...and I was totally confused then, not now but you said you met an "Amazing Person" I was wondering who that was?"

Torrie stared at John; she lowered her head before she felt the truth needed to be told. No going back, she can't look back, she won't look for right now because it hurt with every heart beat, every step she took it hurt her so now she would attempt to heal the pain but first telling the truth "Well..I'm looking at him"

"Who? Where? Wait me?" John muttered

"Uh huh, I didn't want to mention your name because I knew the media would go crazy thinking there's something between us, I didn't need...That or you so I just..." Torrie trailed off when she saw John stare at her up close to her face.

John touched Torrie's side right cheek, feeling the softness on her skin "You are so beautiful do you know that? beautiful to me..."

"Well...no not really" Torrie muttered "I'm brittle and wet and not to mention damaged"

"No you're not, you're beautiful"

"You are, especially to me...Torrie I...like you...I" Torrie's eyes shone with hope when she heard John, seeing his the one she's been looking for, that fate is drawing her too. Everything had fallen right into place, what's the odds Torrie faces heartbreak and John shows up to comfort her

"I love you Torrie, I always have done, always will" John spoke

Torrie's lip parted in a bright smile while she glanced at John, she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs with excitement "I love you too John, I just didn't think...you would feel the same way..." he smiled at her

"Tor I love everything about you, your smile, u laugh, your scream, your beauty, especially you're talent and independence, your pride everything" John spoke

"You're everything to me John! I love you so much I just thought it was too good to be true, I thought we were just really strong good friends." Torrie said "You're my guiding light, my friend, my baby, hero, prince, and everything in between and not to mention and strong and hot, cute, funny, you listen to me, always been there for me like tonight I can always turn to you" Torrie said smiling

"And you always can, I'll be here I promise you, the only way I won't be is if there's no life in me" John said, Torrie shook her head and hugged John when she found the person she wanted, the one that will always watch over her. She will still believe he will be there for her no matter what.

"I know that now, thank you for everything" Torrie said as her green sparkling orbs shone at John while her natural beauty took his breath away, she was still wet from the pouring rain but still she still looked amazing to John, so beautiful to him

Torrie leaned forward, she closed her eyes and her lips collided with John's she moved her head while the kiss deepened...got deeper and deeper into passion. Torrie moved her hands around John's neck and clasped together around his neck, while John put his hand around her back bringing the Boise Belle closer into his arms. She could feel his dog tags chain around his neck. She could feel his top damp from the rain but she didn't care, right now this moment in time she was seeing paradise! Feeling heaven, definitely just like heaven it felt with no one around just her and John, that's all Torrie needed right now to hold, to love, to laugh, to cry with, to share good and bad times.

While she kissed John her mind going crazy with different thoughts _"Wow! OMG his kiss is what I always dreamed of, lived up to everything I summed the kiss up to be it's so strong, breathless, passionate I have never ever felt anything so up lifting as this! The power is taking over the energy it's so amazing!"_

" _I know I am going to just fine! How can Mickie cheat on this guy! He's so perfect in every way and now he's mine! Always be mine from now on!" Torrie said while her heart fluttered like a butterfly _

He put his hand at the back of her blonde locks running his fingers through the silky strands before his hand went under her chin before they were holding hands. John gave Torrie one more moment of heaven giving her one more kiss before he pulled away

Torrie opens her eyes "Wow, my breath totally taken away...I mean seriously you are amazing! Take my Breath Away and you certainly did that!"

"So we're together?" Torrie asked with pleading look in her eyes

"Well...that depends, of course together forever I'm not ever gonna let you go again, done it worse not again" Torrie jumped up and hugged John, he picked the Boise Belle, the re healed Torrie Wilson up off her feet

"You know when you said...Fate puts things in the way, so it makes you stronger"

"Yeah," John said still holding Torrie in mid air

A smile grew on her face "Well it made it so much better as well, what I went through I appreciate what I got, and I thank god for letting me find you, one more chance and he gave me it"

John smiled "Well good, now Kelly has been phoning me to see if you are ok?" Torrie's smile faded when she remembered what happened before John came

"So can you phone her please, before she takes up all my space on my phone?"

"Err I can't..."

"Why not?" John asked

"Well I threw my phone in the river before you came," Torrie spoke, John shook his head laughing as he brought Torrie closer into him

"Well that was very clever," he said with sacrasm " I guess we're gonna have to get you a new phone aren't we?" Torrie giggled and held John's hand, she kissed him again but this time the rain poured fast and quickly on them

Torrie gasped with her lips parting while she lowered her head because she hates rain on her face "Great..." John muttered, she looked at him and kissed him anyways

"I love kissing in the rain, its romantic" Torrie uttered smiling; she smirked when she saw the rain drip off John's hair on his face down his chest. He laughed softly before he and Torrie enjoyed the kiss the rain together while the rain continued to pour down on them.

"You know you are still dating Mickie?" Torrie said

"Well not anymore, I found a girl ten times better" Torrie giggled and hugged John

"But you know, On MySpace everyone thinks it's Nick's that's helped you"

Torrie stared at him "Well I guess I'm gonna have to go on MySpace again, tell them the truth"

"Ok I'll be there when you do, But I can't type it for you since I haven't seen a keyboard in weeks, months even so I'll probably be slow as a snail..." John muttered, Torrie stared and shook her head before she laughed at her new boyfriend, always the love of her life.

"Thank you John Cena,"

"What for? Getting soaked again in the rain with you"

Torrie shook her head "No thank you for everything, showing me if I hold unto to something I believe in, be true to myself, follow my heart follow the light, I won't be afraid to follow it...wherever it's taking me because I know in the end it's made me stronger and better than I have ever been and I finally found you" Torrie spoke smiling

"Your certainly welcome Torrie Wilson," John said smiling as he kissed Torrie on the lips

"I'm so happy, you wouldn't think I was crying my eyes out, and not knowing where my life is heading...but its' with you...we'll be alright won't we?"

John looked and held Torrie's hand "Well let's see what the future holds, let's just take it one step at time but I will make it last forever, I promise"

Torrie smiled but still having fear hang over her "But I'm retired you will be on the road...all the time and"

"We'll make it work the best we can Torrie," A smile grew on Torrie's face she kissed John, before they walked off hand in hand while the sun peeked out of the dark clouds showing they had the light in each other, and now they will be strong together as life turns around but their love will always live on no matter what fate throws at them.

Torrie always used to try and close her heart, but it opens like heavens gates and she loved that the mystery, the pain she kept closing but now she truly found the one she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with and what made her smile, is she knew she would be just fine! not to have to live on the edge of a broken heart.

In some aspects Torrie was happy what the happened tonight; cause all the pain, horrific, ridiculous moments of pain, because she found something even better and found herself even more stronger, feeling the light shining on her now that she truly found peace with her good friend, that turned into love John Cena.

While they walked off, Torrie stuck one of her ear phones in her right ear and smiled when she heard the rest of the song. She gripped tightly unto John as they walked down the path together

**_So I won't give up_**

**_No, I won't break down_**

**_Sooner than it seems life turns around_**

**_And I will be strong_**

**_Even if it all goes wrong_**

**_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_**

**_Someone's watching over me_**

**_I've seen that ray of light_**

**_And it's shining on my destiny_**

**_Shining all the time_**

**_And I won't be afraid_**

**_To follow everywhere it's taking me_**

**_All I know is yesterday is gone_**

**_And right now I belong_**

**_To this moment, to my dreams_**

**_It doesn't matter what people say_**

**_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_**

**_Believe in yourself_**

**_And you'll fly high_**

**_And it only matters how true you are_**

**_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_**

**_So I won't give up_**

**_No I won't break down_**

**_Sooner than it seems life turns around_**

**_And I will be strong_**

**_Even if it all goes wrong_**

**_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe..._**

**_That I won't give up_**

**_No I won't break down_**

**_Sooner than it seems life turns around_**

**_And I will be strong_**

**_Even when it all goes wrong_**

**_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe..._**

**_That someone's watching over,_**

**_Someone's watching over,_**

**_Someone's watching over me_**

**_(Yeah yeah, oh oh...)_**

**_Someone's watching over me_**

Torrie watched John smile at her "He's always been watching over me" she smiled back, able to smile because she found that light she always searched for. She laughed softly and kissed him before they both cuddled up on his bed and fell asleep happy to know they are finally together.

One thing they both wondered is what would fate do as life seems to always turn around but this time could it be for the better this time? Since fate brought them finally together, or could it be destiny? The pain is over healed, the tears have dried and now all Torrie knew is a life of happiness with loads of twists and turns but this time she will always believe John will always be faithfully be by her side, in anything her heart desires.

The end, thanks for reading please review I told you it's a one shot lol. I wasn't sure for the ending, I was gonna put the song lyrics as Jorrie talks but I thought that would be too confusing.

Song belongs to Hilary Duff "Someone watching over me"

Bye, bye XXXXKellyXXXX (Jorrieprincess)

Don't worry I'll just be updating my other stories lol, yes Fallen Kylie lol I just had this idea anyways it's done now so byebye x


End file.
